


Fulfilling Certain Needs

by chocolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, HP: EWE, I honestly don't think there's a plot here, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is lucky Severus is there to fulfil all his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling Certain Needs

Severus is sitting in Harry’s favourite armchair by the fire when Harry returns from his weekly Friday night patrols of the hallways and corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry isn’t surprised when he sees the older man in his chair however. It’s the end of the week and since the beginning of term, where they had managed to get over their differences and realize that they actually had quite a bit in common, it’s become an unspoken agreement between the two professors to take turns spending the weekend at each other’s quarters until Monday morning.

Harry’s glad this week is his turn because his rooms in the Gryffindor towers are always warmer and it’s not as far a walk as it is to the dungeons after his patrols.

Once the door is shut and silencing charms are put up, Harry strides over to sit directly on Severus’ lap, the book the older man was reading plucked out of his grasp and placed onto the small table beside them.

“Bit eager tonight are we?” Severus manages to get out before Harry descends upon his lips.

“Mmm,” Harry responds, tongue slipping out to press against Severus’ lips for permission.

Severus grants it easily as he slides his arms around Harry’s waist to cup his backside.

Harry’s own hands find their way into Severus’ hair which is currently in a loose ponytail. He fumbles around and finally locates the end of the ribbon and tugs, letting Severus’ hair fall free before burying his fingers in it. It’s one of Harry’s favourite features of Severus (apart from his cock), now that he’s convinced the older man to grow it out halfway down his back _and_ use a muggle shampoo that works surprisingly well when dealing with his greasy, oily hair from the potion fumes being in his face all the time. That and dry shampoo works wonders as well.

The kiss turns hot and heavy and Harry finds he can’t keep quiet, moaning and whimpering in between licks and nips. Severus’ lips gradually make their way down Harry’s jaw to his neck where he spends a long time littering Harry’s skin with marks, which Harry knows he’ll be covering up tomorrow with either spells or scarves.

“Severus,” Harry gasps as the older man brings a hand around to cup his erection.

Severus licks a long line up Harry’s neck and whispers a spell to divest them of their clothes before pressing their lips together. It never gets old and Harry shudders at the act of Severus doing wandless magic and then groans as their skin come into contact with each other.

Severus whispers against his lips again and Harry tightens his fingers in Severus’ hair and arches his back as the cleansing spell does its job followed by a lubrication spell.

“Show off,” he mumbles with no heat and then gasps as Severus slides a finger all the way inside.

“Mmm but you like it when I show off,” Severus says, voice lowering an octave in which Harry dons as Severus’ ‘bedroom voice’.

“Yess,” Harry gasps out, hips rocking slowly and then jerking slightly when a second finger joins in.

“So, will you tell me what has gotten you in such a … mood tonight Mr. Potter?” Severus asks, lips pressed against the dip above Harry’s collarbone.

Harry’s mind is fuzzy with want and desire and it takes him a few seconds to clear it enough to make sense of the question presented before him.

A blush forms on his cheeks but there’s nowhere to hide when he’s sitting buck naked in Severus’ lap.

“I - …” Harry starts but is steered off course again when a third finger slips in. The lubrication spell is uttered against his skin once more and Harry groans when he feels the slick substance practically dripping out of him with each thrust of Severus’ fingers. The sounds of Harry fucking himself on Severus’ fingers fill the room and it’s dirty, filthy and absolutely obscene, but he honestly can’t bring himself to care.

In all honesty, he loves it. And he knows Severus knows he loves it too. The wetter it is, the more slippery it is, the better. Severus always likes to bring the worst out of him. All his hidden, dirty fantasies, Severus makes sure to indulge in them all.

“You were saying?” Severus prompts with a nibble to his collarbone.

Harry buries his face in Severus’ hair, lips coming to rest near Severus’ ear.

“I saw … two seventh year boys … Parker from Gryffindor a-and King from Slytherin … in an empty classroom before,” he pants out as he gradually increases his pace, thrusting harder and faster against Severus’ fingers.

With every thrust forward, their cocks brush against each other and Harry just knows he’s going to come before they get to the main event.

“Oh?” Severus states with an air of nonchalance as he trails kisses down Harry’s chest.

“Yes … they were - _oh gods_ ,” Harry cries out as Severus bites down on a nipple.

He doesn’t know how Severus does it, how he has the patience to tease Harry until he’s begging for it every time while his own cock is left untouched.

A lick to the abused nub and Severus hums as if prompting Harry to continue once more.

“T-they were _oh_ … naked from the waist up a-and King had Parker spread out on the teacher’s desk.”

A pinch to his other nipple with Severus’ free hand breaks his train of thoughts again and it’s another few moments before Severus not so gently prompts Harry to continue with a crook of his fingers that makes him gasp and see stars.

“I watched … as King undid Parker’s pants and swallowed his cock whole. T-they didn’t even hear me when I opened the door further a notch,” Harry continues, his skin tingling in mortification at the memory. 

“I … I couldn’t bring myself to stop them … not until - _oh Severus_ \- not until Parker came down King’s throat.”

Harry absolutely burns with shame at the memory. He’s a teacher for Merlin’s sake and they are his students. It is wrong. So very, very wrong.

“Such a dirty, naughty professor,” Severus admonishes after giving the same attention to Harry’s other nipple with his tongue, teeth and lips.

“What would the other professors say if they found out?” Severus continues as he trails kisses back up to Harry’s lips again.

Harry whimpers and just lets Severus delve past his lips again with that talented tongue of his instead of answering.

“What would they say,” a bite to Harry’s lower lip, “if they found out,” a swipe of tongue over the bite, “that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, was actually a dirty, filthy professor that liked to watch his students get each other off?”

Harry shudders violently against the older man. It’s too much, Severus’ fingers, his lips and tongue, those filthy words uttered in that voice that should be deemed illegal; Harry comes long and hard, his release splattering in between them on their stomachs and chests.

Severus kisses Harry through it, all messy and wet with saliva dripping down Harry’s chin, but that’s how Harry likes it.

Harry likes it when Severus sees to his every needs and doesn’t hold back like his previous partners did, not that he had a lot mind you. However, they all seemed to think of Harry as a fragile being that’s to be dealt with the utmost care. But Harry doesn’t want that, at least not all the time.

He enjoys the cuddles and gentles caresses in the aftermath, but not during sex. When they fuck, Harry likes it rough, and Severus gives it to him just like that.

“Severus,” Harry gasps out as the older man slides his fingers out from his thoroughly abused hole to run them through the mess on the front of their bodies.

“You made a mess Mr. Potter, don’t you think you should perhaps … clean it up?” Severus states calmly as he brings his lube and come covered fingers to Harry’s lips.

Harry groans and obliges, licking Severus’ fingers clean, moaning at the taste.

Severus smirks.

“There’s more where that came from,” and wipes the last of the mess onto his fingers before bringing it up to Harry’s lips again.

Harry finishes licking it all up in no time and presses his body flush against Severus’ as he gives Severus a taste of his come.

“I need you,” Harry whispers against his lips and undulates against Severus’ hard prick.

Severus grunts and is about to slide lower in the armchair to make it easier to sink into Harry’s body when Harry stills him with both hands on his shoulders.

Severus raises an eyebrow in question and Harry blushes furiously as he stammers out his request.

“C-can we … on the desk … please, Severus?”

His blush deepens when Severus chuckles even as he lifts Harry up at the same time and walks them over to Harry’s desk that’s littered with quills and parchments. He sits Harry down on the edge and presses in so there’s hardly an inch of space between them. With his lips against Harry’s ear Severus proceeds to turn Harry's brain to mush.

“Such a dirty mind you have there Mr. Potter. Even now, are you thinking of what would have happened if you had just continued to watch them? Perhaps King would have flipped Mr. Parker over and fucked him into the desk until they came simultaneously together?”

Harry whimpers and feels himself harden again as Severus continues to talk dirty to him. He then lets out a surprised yelp when Severus suddenly pulls him off the edge and spins him around before pressing his body down onto the desk, not caring that he’s scattered a pile of fourth year essays onto the floor and upturned an inkwell onto the latest edition of _The Quibbler_.

Harry’s too busy trying not to come a second time at the manhandling to notice what’s happening. His prick is trapped between his body and the desk, legs spread apart and ass on display while his hands are gripping the edge of the desk in front of him.

Severus spreads his ass open with both hands and rubs his cock enticingly up and down the cleft, small grunts leaving his lips at the slick, wet sensation.

“F-fuck me Severus, now - _please_ ,” Harry moans as he pushes back insistently against the older man.

It feels like forever since Harry last had Severus’ cock up his ass. Well, maybe not forever … just a couple of days, but it feels so much longer than that.

When Severus presses the tip past Harry’s clenching hole, Harry gasps and brings himself up onto his elbows, eager to push back and feel the rest of Severus’ prick inside him.

Severus seems to agree and they meet halfway for the older man to sink balls deep inside him.

“Yesss,” Harry gasps out, his whole body stilling in pleasure.

Severus grunts out his agreement and presses down firmly on Harry’s hips with his hands as he pulls out slowly and thrusts back in. It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve fucked, he’ll never tire of watching Harry’s ass sucking him in greedily, the rim stretched wide around his cock, flushed pink from the abuse of Severus’ earlier ministrations.

“So tight … even after three fingers ... why are you so tight, Merlin,” Severus mutters mostly to himself.

Harry doesn’t have anything to say to that. Inwardly, he blames it on Severus’ cock. When he had first laid eyes on it, he’d wondered if it was going to fit, it was … definitely bigger than the average sized prick.

“Severus … so good … so full - _oh_ \- harder, faster please,” Harry babbles incoherently, unable to form full sentences but knowing the meaning will get across to the older man.

Severus obliges and picks up his pace, thrusting harder and faster, changing angles and trying to find the spot that will make Harry see stars again. He finds it on the third try - Harry crying out and throwing his head back - and Severus grips Harry’s hips tighter as he aims for the same spot again and again.

Harry’s own hands are clenching into the parchment beneath him which he’s pretty sure is from his pile of seventh year essays on the Unforgivable Curses (something Severus had suggested he assign to ‘refresh’ the bunch of dunderheads’ brains), his mind registering briefly that he still has to grade and hand them back to his students on Monday.

A hand wrapping around his cock makes Harry cry out in surprise and then Severus is draped over him, the older man’s other hand reaching down to tangle with one of Harry’s.

“Severus,” Harry gasps out, head turning to meet the older man for a sloppy kiss.

“Harry,” Severus returns, the first time he’s said his first name since Harry returned from his patrol.

It turns Harry on like nothing else and he thrusts his hips back faster and harder to meet Severus’, moaning as Severus in turn tightens his grip around his cock and brings him closer and closer to his second release.

“Close, so close,” Harry pants out, their mouths now open and tongues lapping desperately at each other.

Severus answers by slamming his hips harder against Harry’s ass and rubbing his thumb across the tip of Harry’s cock over and over again, the precome gathering there making it all the more wet and filthy.

The stimulation is too much for Harry, his body tingling with nerves all over, and with a cry of Severus’ name, Harry is coming for the second time that night, spilling his release all over the desk and splattering rolls of parchments, quills and anything else in close vicinity of where he happens to be lying on.

Severus releases his grip on Harry’s cock as he buries a groan against Harry’s mop of hair as the feel of Harry clenching tight and hot around him brings him over the edge too. It takes only a couple more frantic thrusts before he’s coming deep inside Harry, coating his walls with ropes of white.

Harry sighs happily as he collapses onto the desk, smearing his come among the mess even more while Severus, still draped over Harry, is leaning a part of his weight on his elbows so as not to crush Harry.

“Satisfied?” Severus mumbles placing a kiss just behind Harry’s ear.

“Mmm very,” Harry replies with a content smile on his lips.

They lay like that a few minutes longer before Severus decides he’s too old for this and slowly stands up, a shiver running through the both of them as Severus’ cock slips from Harry’s body.

Harry groans and does the same, except it’s kind of comical when he stands up with bits of parchment sticking to his skin, earning him what sounds like a snort from Severus.

“This is your fault you know,” Harry says as he picks the pieces of parchment off his skin and deposits them back onto the mess on his desk.

“Is it now?” Severus remarks with his famous eyebrow quirk.

“Well, you could have cleared the desk of things before having your way with me,” Harry explains as he wraps his arms around Severus’ neck.

“And where would the fun be if we did that?” Severus counters, arms coming around Harry’s waist in return.

Harry just grins in response as he walks them in the general direction of his bedroom. He’ll deal with the mess on his desk tomorrow.

It’s only when they’re comfortably curled up together in bed and under the cover of darkness does Harry realize that he really did get off from thinking about two of his students.

“Oh Merlin,” Harry groans as he burrows further into Severus’ embrace.

“Yes Harry, what is it now?” Severus mumbles against his hair.

“I just realized I came the first time to thoughts of King and Parker in the empty classroom. Merlin I’m a horrible professor. How am I going to face them on Monday Severus?” Harry wails somewhat pitifully against the older man’s chest.

“Not my problem,” Severus replies with a smirk.

“Git.”

“Brat.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing snarry so please excuse me if it's not up to everyone's snarry fic standards.  
> I will endeavour to improve on my future fics :) any comments/criticism are welcome.


End file.
